Sliver Eyes
by FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: A sad smile spread a cross her face. "I guess both of us are destine, to never be in the light of the sun." – A story about a human outcast and her growing friendship with the gargoyles. and before you ask no she is not a vampire
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles Disney does.

This is my first time doing a Gargoyles fic, but I hope you enjoy reading it.

Summary: _A sad smile spread a cross her face. "I guess both of us are destine, to never be in the light of the sun."_ – A story about a human outcast and a her growing friendship with the gargoyles. (and before you ask **no** she is not a vampire)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~A New Friend~**

A girl stands on a chair scrabbling through the shelves for the disinfectant medicine that she needed for her new friend. By being only 5`4" she needed to stand on her tip toes just to see the top of the tall shelves.

"it's not here either" She grumbles to her self.

She jumps off the chair and takes it over to the next shelf. She looks back at her new friend. He was laying on the blanket, she had put down on the floor for him.

"Try holding out for just a little longer k?" she says with a small smile doing her beast to cover her worry.

Her new friend was a dog like creator, its skin looked almost lizard like, but it was smooth and soft most likely cause of his thin layer of fur. He was a light-blue gray color and was, from her point of view built like an ox's. He seemed like he could easily take down any one if he wanted. But at the moment he was like an injured puppy unsure of what to do about his pain. Just above his front left paw was a deep cut into his leg. If it had went any further in, it most likely would have gone to the bone. The wound bled heavily, and she had to change the bandages twice in the past half hour.

This was her reason for looking for the medicine in the first place. The medicine was a disinfected and aid in blood coating. She knew this manly from personal experience.

As she searches for the medicine, she couldn't help thinking, how in the world her mother was able to unpack all their stuff and have a place for it. In less then a day they had bin there, was mind boggling to her.

Something caught the corner of her eye. She took it and looked closely at the label to making sure it was the right one. Once she was sure, she announced "Fond it!" to her friend.

She leaps off the chair and practically runs to her friend but makes sure to be careful when sitting next to his injured paw. She opens the first aid box next to her and grabs new bandages and two cloths.

She places a hand on top of his head and genteelly pets him.

"I'm going to change your bandages and put some medicine on that wound of yours ka?"

She says to him, her voice sounded both clam and caring.

He lets out a grunt, which she assumed was his yes. She pets him a few more times before carefully taking his paw and moves it to her lap. He finch the moment she started to move his paw. The movement was only a small one, yet it gave this strong creator so much pain. She looks at his face seeing it full of pain, she felt so sorry for him.

He was such a nice creator and yet someone hurt him, most likely trying to kill him. A rush of anger went through her as she thought of someone trying to kill him, most likely being motivated by fear or greed like most humans were. Once the pain of the movement subsided for him, she continued to carefully take off his bandages. Doing her best not to cause him even more pain. Once she got through a few of the layers some drops of blood fell onto her pants. Not that she cared about it; she never cared all that much about what her clothes looked like to begin with.

Once the bandages were off, she took a cloth from a bowl of water to her left. She was easily and quickly able to clean the cut. She tossed the cloth back in the now bloodily water, before taking a new cloth from the first aid kit. Spreading the gel like medicine she had found all over the cloth.

"I'm going to rap this cloth around your cut; it's going to hurt a lot, so brace your self." She explains to him so he was able to prepare him self.

She quickly raps it around his leg. He jolted and gave a whining growl from the pain. He tried to pull his paw away but she kept a firm grip above and below the wound on his leg. Once he stopped she loosened her grip while glancing up at him. He wasn't impressed he had '_that was more trouble then it was worth_' look.

"Trust me, it'll help you a lot, in the long run" she reassured him.

His facial expiration didn't seem to change, not that she expected it to.

She pets his head hoping to change his attitude a little.

"just bare with me for a little while longer, all I got to do is re bandage it and then you can have your paw back ok?" her petting seemed to have relax him little.

He let out a huff and placed his head on the lower part of her lap. He didn't look happy about it, but at the same time he knew he didn't have a real choice. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn he was just a weird looking dog, he was so similar to one.

She took the new bandages and quickly bandaged up his leg, it was a lot easier and quicker to put bandages on, then taking them off. Which her friend was pretty happy about cause the moment she was done he put his foot under himself, making sure she couldn't make it hurt anymore. She notices he kept his head on her lap; it seemed to bring him comfort. But she didn't mind, she actuality was happy that he trusted and liked her enough to do so. She half expected him to stand up and walk away from her when she was done, giving her the cold shoulder for the rest of the night or at least for an hour or two.

She scrummed backwards a little, to lean against the couch. Much to her friend's grumbling-complaints of her movement. She half ignored him knowing he was complaining about her moving and not his pain. She reached behind her and garbed the remote from the couch. She flipped on the 32" T.V. and started searching for something to watch, considering she wasn't aloud to move. He let out a sigh of relief and curled up closer to her, his whole body relaxed at the sound of the TV. She guessed that his owner must watch a lot of TV for him to relax, just from the sound of it. She placed her non channel changing hand on his head and pets him gently as she continues to try and find something on.

Once she found something decent to watch, her mind seemed to drifted off to how she met her new friend only a few hours ago.

---------------------- Flash Back----------------------------------------------

She sat on a stone bench on the far left side of a walk thought garden behind a very high class five star hotel. Listening to her music through big earmuff type earphones and reading a large book. Besides the few special designed street lamps that lit-up parts of the walk way and a few lights of rooms on the higher floors it was pitch black. Of course that is to be expected around 1:30 at night. She wasn't too worried being out here on her own or of anyone sneaking up behind her. One of the reasons being the fence around the garden was 12 feet tall and went all the way around the garden with electric wires on top and spikes along the walls.

She hummed to the song as she flipped to the next page. She wore a black coat with white strips down the arms and sides over a dark grey T-shirt with dark navy blue pants.

Her brown hair was up in a pony tail with some hair left on the sides of her face, going down just below her chin, and bangs that almost went over her eyes.

Her humming stopped when she heard a rustle coming from behind her (her earphones were low enough to hear noises around her). She took her ear phones off and let them hang around her neck and placed the book on the bench. She turned her self around on the bench and looked at the vine brush; she had this strange feeling that something was in there. With her earphones off she could now hear a low growling moan coming from that direction.

*is that a dog?* she thought to her self *it sounds hurt.*

She stood up and walked towards the sound till she was about two feet away from the brush. Whatever it was she didn't want to provoke it. She carefully made her way to the side of the brush; she knew there was a gape between the brush and the fences, and figured it must be hiding there. She looks into the gape, to see an outline of a big four legged animal. It had a similar size to a dog yet the shape was unlike any dog she knew of.

*I wonder if it's some kind of mix breed?*

"Hey, you ok there?" she asked curiously looking at the dark figure.

It seems to have, just notice her as it lift its head up. It's movements, even breathing seemed to stop. It lasted for a few moments before it's eyes glowed and it's growl became dangerous.

She toke a step back and lowered glaze, making sure whatever it was, it didn't think she was trying to intimidate it. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest; the sudden glow of its eyes greatly startled her.

*ok no animal I know of has eyes like that.* She toke a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. The creator was still growling so to make sure her eyes wouldn't wander to his eye's she made sure to make her eyes focus on his feet. That's when she notices the large cut on his left leg, and the large amount of blood that was flowing out. Suddenly her 'always help ones in need' nature kicked in.

She wasn't sure how bad the injury was from this distance, but still knew that if he didn't get help soon it might become life threatening. She knew it wasn't an option to force him out; he had to come out on his own accord. She slowly, sat on her knees keeping her eyes on his feet.

"I want to help you" she says, his growling stop, but didn't showed any signs of moving from his spot. After 20 minutes or so, with no sign of him moving and his stare still glued on her. She laid on her stomach; to further show him that she meant no harm. Actions always seemed to work better for her then words. It only took a few more minutes once on her stomach, for the creator to start taking a few steps closer to her. As she remained still on the ground she notices it looked like it was hard for him to move, like he was fighting with his body to move.

It took him a long time to make it all the way over to her. But once in front of her he let out a whining growl. Still on her stomach she began to sit back on her knees, the creator watch her every move. Once on her knees the strange dog like creator took a painful step towards her and rubbed his head on her left shoulder.

She petted his back, "good boy"

she took a handkerchief from her pocket.

"could you rise your paw for me?" she asked showing him the handkerchief.

"If you can." She quickly added

With much effort he raised his injured paw, she quickly raped the hanky tightly around his cut.

"That should help a little until I get you inside,"

she gave him a few more pets before standing up. "stay here, I'll be right back."

He did as he was told and watched her run into the hotel. She quickly came back with a cart with different odds and ends of electronics on top. Pushing the cart up beside him. she raised the part of the long table cloth draping over the cart.

"climb in I'll sneak you into my room."

With a little of her help he was able to fit into the bottom of the cart; he was just able to fit lying down.

Pushing the cart through the hotel and onto the elevator up to her room was easy; with next to no one being up and around this time of night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly his head jolted, and he began to stand up.

"What's the matter boy?" she asked him as she helped him stand up.

Once fully up on all fours he limped away from her making his way behind the couch. She quickly stood up to follow him, only to just as quickly fall on the couch.

"dam my legs' asleep."

She propped her self on the couch and looked behind (instead of trying to stand up again).

She notices very small streams of light begging to seep through the curtains.

"great the sun must be up" she says dully

Looking down at her new friend, she saw him turn from flesh to stone. Blinking a few times before rubbing her eyes to make sure lack of sleep didn't just cause what she saw. Opening her eyes once again seeing that her friend was for sure stone. Having gained some feeling in her legs she made her way around the couch. Getting on her knees to better examine him, she gently touching his now stone face as if it were fragile glass.

A sad smile spread a cross her face.

"I guess both of us are destine, to never be in the light of the sun."

She sighed, before standing back up.

"Yawn, I better get to bed. I haft to be down stairs before lunch."

She looked around seeing the bloody bandages, blankets along with odds and ends of the other things she used for her new friend.

"right after I clean up" not truly wanting to, but knowing she had to. "why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long day" she grumbles to her self.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would really like reading peoples reviews. So could you Pretty please review =3


	2. Sleep Deprived

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles Disney does.

I've change a small detail in the first chapter, I've change the girl's hight to 5'4".

I been trying to download this chapter for the last few days but I kept getting this

_"__Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes." _was anyone else getting this or was it just a few unlucky people, I just happen to be one of them?

Anyway heres the nexts chapter, enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sleep deprived**

Detective Elisa Maza could barley keep her eyes open.

Elisa was unwillingly _volunteered _to work at a _'Health and Rights'_ conferences, as a semi guard; pretty much she was there just to make the tight suits of the conferences feel better. Elisa wasn't the only cop there, her partner, Bluestone and a hand full of other officers who had actually volunteered to do it or were unwillingly volunteered to do so by a higher up; like her. So now she was sitting in a chair, outside a meeting room, with nothing to do; wasn't making staying awake any easier.

She only mange to get a few hours of sleep, since the rest of her night was spent going from one end of New York to the other trying to find Bronx, or simply any trace or sign of him.

Broadway had taken Bronx with him on patrol, when suddenly; they were attack by an unknown enemy. There was only one guy, with weaponry and a jetpack style that Broadway had never seen before. Bronx and Broadway were separated during the brawl, or at least that's what they all hoped. Broadway had put Bronx on the ground, before trying to go after the guy, but before Broadway could turn around to attack. The enemy; that was covered in black from head to toe, shoot at Broadway with his laser gun. Broadway had managed to dodge the shoot, but the blast sent him flying into the Hudson River. By the time he had resurfaced, Bronx and the enemy were gone. Broadway tried to look for them but they were nowhere to be found. Broadway wasted no time in, informing the rest of the clan about Bronx and it took less then a minute for them to separate into two flying groups, along with Elisa on the ground, even Bluestone; her partner and fellow cop, tried to help look for the K-9 gargoyle. Brooklyn and Lex had found some blood a few city blocks away from where Broadway lost Bronx. But it was getting to close to sunrise and had to return. They guessed that Bronx had found a place to hide, until his injury could heal. One unspoken thought through the whole clan was that, Bronx had been captured by the enemy or worst…

_Clink _

Elisa snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. A waiter placed a fancy cup on a matching small planet, next to the table she was sitting by. She could smell that the cup was filled with coffee. Elisa also notices two cubes of sugar, two packets of cream and a tiny spoon on the small plate.

"Sorry I didn't know how you liked your coffee" the young waiter apologised to her. He only looked about seventeen and had jet black hair, wearing the usual waiters black pants, black sleeveless jacket vest with a long sleeved white shirt.

Elisa looked up at waiter puzzled, "I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person, I didn't order anything" Elisa wouldn't even want to try. In a fancy high class place like this, a single cup of coffee probably cost 11 dollars and their cups weren't even that big.

The waiter looked at her up and down "black hair, dark skin, red jacket, I'm pretty sure you're the person Alex told me to give the coffee too."

The female detective looked at the waiter with a raised eyebrow "Who's Alex?"

"Oh, Alex is the tech support; she works the lights, projectors, mic' and you know techy stuff like that." He listed each while he was pointing to an invisible board with the list on it. "Alex was the one who told me, to give you her free coffee. She said you looked like you really needed it" the waiter explained.

Elisa relaxed hearing that it was a girl and not a stuffed suite that might have been hitting on her. "She gets free coffee?" she questioned.

"Yeah, a lot of employees here get free coffee"

Elisa wish the police department had a similar deal.

"But Alex's hates the taste of coffee, so it's probably not that much of a sacrifice for her."

Elisa couldn't believe that somebody didn't like coffee, but on the other hand she had heard and_ seen_ stranger things.

"She told me to give you all the coffee you wanted, and put it on her free coffee tab, so just flag me down if you need more" he explained while still holding a platter of cups. "I don't mean to be rube, but I haft to get going now." he said as he quickly made his way down the hall and into another room.

Elisa poured the two creams into her coffee and stirred it with a small spoon. She lifted the cup up to her nose, letting her self breath in the aroma before taking a good long sip of the fancy coffee. Elisa had to admit, it was some amazing tasting coffee, or maybe it was just her tried body rejoicing at the input of caffeine. Either way, she defiantly needed to thank Alex, who ever she was.

After her third cup Elisa was beginning to feel much more awake, even if it was through a pure caffeine rush. She had mange to flag down the same young waiter again.

"You want another coffee miss?" he asked with a smile.

Elisa shook her head "no, I'm fine for now, but do you have a minute?"

The waiter nodded and politely said "yeah, it's a little slow right now so it should be ok, what is it you need?"

"I was wondering if you could point out Alex to me, I want to thank her." Elisa said taking a glace around only seeing a few other waiters and exhibitors, wandering around, while most of the other people where in confess rooms.

"Well I don't know where Alex is right now. She rarely comes out to the main halls; she prefers to use the employ halls to get around. The only reason she probably saw you, was when she was helping one of the exhibitors set up." The young waiter explained.

"Does tech supports, do that often?" Elisa asked, it seemed a bit odd for a tech to just randomly, go out of there way, and even comfort zone to help an exhibitor set up.

"No, Alex just likes to help out whenever she can. She's just always kind hearted like that" he said with a slight blush, reviling that he most likely had a crush on Alex. "Though a lot of people find her scary looking," He said in almost a sad tone.

'_She probably dress up like a Goth' _Elisa thought to her self.

He glance around making sure no one was close enough to hear "just between you and me, most of the people here would probably find a fork put in the wrong place, scary."

Elisa couldn't help but crack a smile, the kid had a pretty good sense of humour.

Suddenly an alarm went off; Elisa was instantly on her feet. "What's going on?" Elisa asked looking at the teenager.

"It means we need to get to the entrance area and _now_" the waiter said the last part in a panic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa did her best to try and find her partner in the huge crowd of people.

Bluestone; her partner, herself along with a hand full of other cops in a room with 2 dozens hotel employs and a hundred or so, female and male tight suits. Trapped in one large entrance room with all the windows and doors locked, Elisa mentally prayed that no one in here was cloister phobic.

"Matt, what's going on?" Elisa asked finally catching up to her partner in the entrance area.

"It seems that there was a wild life Protection and Salvation Company and they brought down about, a dozen or so exotica animals by the request of investors." Bluestone explained.

"And let me guess, their loose now?" Elisa inquired

"heh, you haven't even heard the worst part" added Matt with a dull roll of his eyes "the animal's handler isn't even here. He's not suppose to be in New York until early tomorrow morning, only the feeder is here"

Elisa sighed "great, then shouldn't we at least get these people out of the building."

Matt shook his head "nope, the feeder said '_there's a chance that one of the animals could get out_' so until further notice all exterior windows and doors stay closed." He said the last part with a flat tone "apparently the feeder is trying to get a hold of someone who's bin an assistant to the handler for years"

_EEECK! _

A group a people spread apart in a panic, the partners looked at each other before wasting no time in finding out what was the problem. Both their eyes grew a size bigger as they saw a 7 foot long snake sliding around on the floor. Bluestone instinctively took out his gun and aimed at the snake.

The next thing Elisa knew, her partner was hissing in pain. She looked over to Matt; just now noticing the gun in his hand, with a girl about 5'4" wearing black pants and black hoodie. The girl had her partner's wrist in a death grip, forcing his arm to point downwards towards his feet.

"Put that thing away **now**" the girl in black said with such a dark and deep tone, that Elisa could visibly see a chill run down her partner's back. The hooded girl released her grip from his wrist leaving behind crescent marks on his skin, from thoroughly digging her nails into him. Bluestone rubbed his wrist slightly before, reluctantly putting his gun away. The Girl stood perfectly still next to him, watching his every move and making sure the gun was put away. She didn't move until Bluestone's hand was off the gun and crossed over his chest.

The girl gave a slight nod of approval before walking towards the snake. She placed her hand in front of the snake. Elisa notice that the girl wore a pair of black gloves, and began to wonder if the girl would of drawn blood from bluestone's wrist if she wasn't.

The snake's slim frock tong vibrated in front of her hand before retracting it back. The hooded girl genteelly scratched the top of the snakes head with two fingers. The long snake looked to be enjoying it; as it closed its eyes and looked like it was about to purr. She easily picked up the long reptile and casually draped it over her shoulders as if it were an overly large scarf.

Elisa saw another shiver run down her partner's spine, and judging from the look on his face he was creped out too. She had never pegged him as being phobic of snakes, but she made a mental note about making sure to torture him about it later.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" came the voice of a guy that didn't look any older then 22, as he did his best pushing through the crowd towards the girl and snake. Just as he mange to squeeze through the last of the people into the clearing with the girl. The 22 year old looked like he was about to topple over. The hooded girl grabbed his arm and supported him until he gained his balance back.

The guy scratched his head nervously through his long brown hair "I'm so sorry Alex, I don't know what happened" he said in both a panicked and sympathetic voice.

Elisa eyes grew wide at the name, she scanned the room and saw the waiter from earlier smiling proudly and admiringly as he looked at the hooded girl in a sight daze proving that she was defiantly the same Alex, that was giving her free coffee. Elisa didn't know what she couldn't believe more, that this girl; Alex, was both an assistant handler and the tech support, or the fact that she was both these things and didn't look much older then 14.

Alex looked up at burnet man with the snake looking quiet comfortable and relaxed on her shoulders. "It's alright Drake, right now we need to find the others and get them back in their cages, we'll figure out the how later" Alex said in such a calm and comforting voice, that it instantly reminded Elisa of Goliath's.

Alex simply said "excuse me" as she began to make her way to the door that lead back to the hallways, which connected to all the different conference rooms. The mob of people made a path for her with out a fuss. The 22 year old; Drake, who Elisa now assumed was the feeder fallowed closely behind her.

Alex's hand was about to grasp the doors handle, when Drake quickly piped up "Wait, what if the cooperate is still in there. Shouldn't we bring a cop with us just encase."

Alex looked up at him, with a sigh she turn around to face the room and pointed directly at Elisa, "The black haired woman in the red coat can come, but no one else" and with out another word Alex turned on her heel opened the door and quickly closed it behind her. The feeder looked at the door before looking at Elisa with pleading eyes.

Elisa looked at her partner and he looked at her, they both nodded to each other seeming to be on the same page. Elisa made her way towards the door, she could feel everyone eyes on her as the feeder opened the door for her. Once in Elisa saw Alex leaning on a table with a hand to her chest slowing breathing in and out as if she was scared and trying to calm herself.

Elisa heard the click of the door closing fallowed by a girls voice "nice job out there Alex, I know how much you hate being around people, epically a large group like that." Said a girl that had brown hair streaked blond, wearing a black pair of pumas, jeans, and a light blue t-shirt that said in black lettering 'I get A+++ in talking'.

Alex lifted her head and looked at the new girl. Her hood was finally at an angle were Elisa could see Alex's face or at least most of it. Alex was wearing a pair of sunglasses that closed around her eyes not allowing any light to her eyes, her skin was almost ghostly pale, and her hair was a dark brown.

"Mom said you had to let me come." The girl stated, and even though Elisa couldn't see Alex's eyes through the thick sunglass, she could tell Alex rolled her eyes as she let out a small groan. Elisa also didn't haft to be a detective to tell that these two were sisters.

The Girl turn to face Elisa "Hi, my names Leeann" she said with a smile as she extended her hand toward the female detective.

Elisa smiled kindly at Leeann and shook her hand "Elisa Mazda"

In the corner of Elisa eye she saw Alex hand the snake to the feeder. Drake draped the snake over his shoulders but not nearly as casually or relaxed as Alex had been.

"Please, put him back in his cage" Alex asks the Drake politely.

"Sure thing, it's easy to handle these guys once you've calmed them down." He said with a smile "but…" the feeder suddenly looked very uneasy "I don't think I can handle Eliza or Ramona"

"It's alright, I'll keep them with me until I can get back to their room." She reassured him, and Elisa could see a small gentle smile through the shadow of Alex's hood. He smiled back at her before quickly making his way down one of the halls.

Alex turned her head and looked at Elisa and Leeann. With a sigh Alex waved her had to fallow her as she walked down a different hall then the feeder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review

I would really like to know what you think of my story.


End file.
